Black Tigressa?
by KogameYutari
Summary: Frida, despite her experience as La Tigressa, still feels like a wimpy sidekick. Can Black Cuervo use this and turn Frida against Manny? Who will win in the fight of Black Tigressa and El Tigre?


giving a sample, as I usually do- If you want me to carry this on, I shall, but I'll need three reviews, or at least one or two really good ones (if I'm feeling generous)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN El Tigre OR THE CHARACTERS IN SAID CARTOON.

* * *

The Power of a Sidekick

Frida sat in her room, plucking a few of her guitar's strings. Other than the sound that emanated from the instrument, her room was silent. She was constantly thinking about Manny's exciting life of a super hero/villain, and she was the powerless sidekick. Yes, she had experienced the power of La Tigressa, but that didn't water down the fiery passion of power, it only doused the want of Manny's powers. It wasn't right to just steal her best friends image, so she could be nothing more than a sidekick, huh?

Plucking another lonesome string, she sighed, looking out her window to the stars. "Manny's probably having fun super hero-ing right now," she said aloud with a scoff of annoyance. She placed her guitar on her mattress and jumped to her floor. "If only there was some way to create my own powers..," she muttered to herself, tapping her foot while attempting to think.

-Meanwhile-

Zoe, in her Black Cuervo outfit, drummed her clawed fingers upon her desk, humming as she over looked her newest plan. "Bogus! This plan is bogus! Stupid, impossible, and an absolute failure! I could go on..," she ranted, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing to a trash can nearby. "Can't I come up with anymore good even plots?!" she yelled, kicking over the trash can that was beside her. "Impossible!" she shouted into the sky, but then heard one of her cameras that covered Miracle City. She quickly looked to them, spying into the screen, the camera that was focused on Frida Suárez's house. "Hmm?" Zoe questioned, leaning in to where her face was plastered to the screen.

'If only there was a way to create my own powers...,' Frida seemed to say, which gave Zoe a plan that couldn't fail. She had tried turning El Tigre on Frida, but of course that didn't work. A girl's influence on a boy never ceases to work..., but what if? What if she was able to turn Frida Suárez against El Tigre!! A plan that could not fail... And she knew just how to carry it out!

-next afternoon-

Frida sighed as she stuffed her books in her locker. It was the end of the school day, and Manny strangely wasn't there, so she was forced to pay attention in class. Then, a hand slammed her locker door shut, and this hand belonged to her arch nemesis, Zoey Aves.

"Hello there, Frida," Zoe cooed, smiling at the blue haired tom boy.

"What do you want, Zoe?" Frida asked agitatedly, returning her smile with a scowl.

"Why the harsh tone, Suárez? I come with your best interest at heart..," Zoe said with a rise in her tone of voice, leaning forward.

Frida backed up, freaked out by how Zoey was acting. "Because you're my enemy, Aves!" she yelled, mocking Zoe's use of her last name. "Now, I'll be going home if it's ok with you," she told her sarcastically, walking past the goth.

Zoe frowned and grabbed Frida's backpack, making her come to a short stop. "Wait a minute, Frida!" she shouted with a slight hiss added to Frida's name. "Meet me tonight at the harbor! I want to give you something that might interest you..," she growled, turning away from Frida as she left.

"What's gotten into her?" Frida asked no one in particular, making her way out of the school and towards her home. "Though... I am quite curious as to what she wants..," she hummed, looking down to the ground as she walked, "No! Don't fall for her trick, Suárez! It's all a trick!" Even though she told herslef all this, she still felt the need to go...

"What's a trick?" asked a voice from behind, and it sounded _very_ familiar.

"Manny!" Frida yelled and turned around, pointing a finger into the boy's face. "And where have you been? I had to pay attention! In class! Do you know how horribly boring paying attention is?!" she shouted, waving her hands. Really, paying attention was the worse torture she could have been put through.

"Sorry, sorry! El Oso was robbing a bank, as usual, and Dad asked me to help him out," Manny said and shrugged.

Frida scowled, then sighed. He was super hero-ing without her! How dare he! She always went to his escapades, even if they were good ones! "And you can explain why you didn't ask me to come with you tomorrow! Studying has left me worn out, so I'm going home to rest for the day," she told him, crossing her arms as she walked away from him.

_Eh, she's not mad, she'll be the ordinary Frida she usually is tomorrow_, Manny thought and turned the opposite way. He and Granpapi were planning on robbing the jewelry store this evening, and it sounded like fun...

-Later that night-

Frida heard her footsteps thud against the wood of the dock, a little scared by what kind of prank Zoe was going to pull. Then again, she really was hoping it'd be a really good present, but what were the odds of that? She slumped forward and spied a small box at the end of the dock. What if it's something like a spring that throws a pie at me? Or when I get there to open it, Zoe kicks me off the dock and into the harbor! she worriedly thought, taking in a deep breath just in case.

She stepped forward and removed the lid, but no pie came from it. There was actually a belt, like Manny's, only with a BT instead of just a T. "What the...?" she asked and carefully put it on. She wodnered if it was Manny's belt and Zoe was just trying to frame her of stealing it so Manny would get mad at her. 'Just to make sure..," she muttered and spun the belt buckle...


End file.
